Technical Field
The present application relates to a method of communicating between a first device and a second device, the first device being connected to a plurality of third devices to which the second device is also connected.
Description of Related Art
With the increased portability of computers, and the increasing sophistication of mobile devices such as mobile telephones and palmtop computers, there is a growing demand for Internet connectivity while on the move. One response to this demand is based upon devices having built-in long-range telecommunications capabilities, such as devices which make use of mobile telephone networks. While such solutions can be effective, they typically suffer from problems of low bandwidth and incomplete geographic coverage. The problem of low bandwidth is a particular issue when a user wishes to access content comprising a large quantity of data (for example video content). The problem of incomplete geographic coverage is particularly problematic when a user is moving, given that data communication may be interrupted when a signal is lost (for example when a train enters a tunnel).
An alternative method of providing Internet connectivity to mobile devices is based upon the use of access points. Such access points may be provided, for example, in public buildings such as libraries and cafes, and can be accessed by mobile computing devices which are located within a predetermined range of the access point. One common technology used to allow mobile computing devices to connect to such access points is specified by IEEE standard 802.11, and is commonly referred to as WiFi. The use of access points in this way is advantageous in that it allows higher bandwidth connections to be established.
The limitations of systems based upon the connection of mobile devices to mobile telephone networks has led to the proposal that public transport vehicles, such as trains or buses, may be beneficially provided with wireless access points, such that mobile computing devices used by passengers traveling in the vehicle can be provided with Internet connectivity.
The provision of Internet connectivity to a vehicle can be specially tailored to cope with the routes traveled by the vehicle, such as through tunnels and cuttings. More power is available on the vehicle than on a mobile computing device, meaning that systems fitted to vehicles can generally support larger, higher gain antennas than those that are generally installed in portable user devices such as mobile telephones. Furthermore, greater computational power can be used in signal processing in a device associated with a vehicle given that there is room for larger, more powerful processing devices.
Different types of communication links can be used to provide data communication to a vehicle, separately or together, appropriate to the locations through which the vehicle travels. Furthermore, if a vehicle's route is known, the communication links can be managed to provide a higher level of service with greater bandwidth, lower latencies, and fewer losses of connection than if the communications were made directly to individual users using a mobile telephone network. It follows that the provision of a wireless access point on board a vehicle has considerable advantages. Such provision does, however, bring challenges.
It is known to place a number of base stations along a known route, for example alongside a train track. It is further known to connect each base station to a home server via appropriate connections, for example land-based cables or wireless mobile telephone networks. The home server may be connected to the Internet via standard means, for example via cable or via a digital subscriber line (DSL). A communication control unit is placed on the vehicle. As the vehicle travels along the route, the communication control unit wirelessly connects to a particular base station. In this way, the communication control unit can connect to the Internet through the home server, routed via the base stations and any intermediate devices in the network. The communication control unit is adapted to distribute the Internet connection to devices within the vehicle, allowing users to connect to the Internet whilst onboard the vehicle.
Known systems, however, suffer from performance disadvantages through their failure to make most effective use of available resources, such as connections with base stations and other devices. There is therefore a need for methods of providing data communications to a moving object, such as a vehicle, that provide improved performance.